


Things You Said...

by AllDolledUpPink



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllDolledUpPink/pseuds/AllDolledUpPink
Summary: Inspired by the Things you said with no space between us prompt. 
Season 8: MSR fluff, after Mulder's return





	1. Blue Ribbon Kind Of Day

When he informs her that he has plans for Saturday, she tries not to think too much about it. Mulder's typical weekend plans usually include breaking into government facilities and end with more questions than answers, as well as reprimands from Skinner. She doesn't have energy for any of that but it's endearing to see that boyish expression he wears when he's excited and looking forward to something. Besides, his plans have also included holding her close, their bodies melded together, as he taught her how to hit a baseball.

Lately, he's been hovering and extremely overprotective. She doesn't like to be treated like she's about to fall apart, like some damsel in distress. She's assured him that she's fine. Honestly. She wouldn't lie or keep anything from him. Ever since the cancer, he has retained this kind of anxiety and fear over her health. It's when he realized that something inhuman, unseen, and out of their control could take her away from him. And yet, he was able to find the method to evict the monster that had taken up residence between her sinus and cerebrum.

She hears a confident knock on her door at 10 AM sharp, just like he said. She pads over to the source of the sound and opens it to see him standing there clad in a blue t-shirt and jeans.

"Hi," she greets him with a smile.

"Hey. Are you ready, Scully?"

"Yes, but are you going to tell me where it is we're going?"

He gives her a sweeping gaze. The green and gold swirls in his eyes are pondering whether they should end up going to wherever-it-is that he has in mind for them to go. Mild irritation and disappointment assault her. She wants to tell him that she isn't an invalid and she can handle whatever he has planned. She made it through cancer, a bullet, and numerous viral attacks on her body, just to name a few of her brushes with death, so why wouldn't she be able to handle anything now. 

"Mulder, I'm perfectly healthy. Honestly, I feel fine."

He nods his head and bites down on his bottom lip.

"It's going to involve a good amount of walking and having an open mind to extreme possibilities."

She replies with a patented eyebrow raise. He chuckles softly and moves closer to her. His close proximity qualifies as an invasion of her personal space and she likes it. Welcomes it.

"How does a close encounter with the world's largest alligator and deep fried Twinkies sound?"

Her eyebrow is reaching for the sky and she doesn't really know what to say. Her response will determine his decision of bringing her along so she doesn't want to ruin her chances. "Did the Twinkie end up killing the alligator and its family now wants restitution? Because if that's the case, I'm in."

The smile with which she is rewarded is a tale-tell sign that she has said the right thing.

"The Howard County Fair is here, Scully. It'll be fun."

The drive to the Maryland fairgrounds is uneventful but pleasant. The sound of Mulder humming to the radio and strumming his fingers along to the tune is comforting. He's happy, relaxed, and she thoroughly enjoys witnessing such a rare occurrence.

When they arrive, she takes in the sights and smells of carnival rides, award winning home-grown vegetables, and blue ribbon apple pie. There's also the expected earthy odor of livestock lingering in the air but it doesn't dampen the pleasant experience.

When it's time to eat, he buys her a bowl of decadent strawberries and blueberries from the 'Terrie's Berries' stand. They're perfectly juicy when she bites into them but more so she enjoys the moment because he knows what she likes. So she surprises him by sharing a basket of chicken strips, onion rings, and deep fried zucchini. The delight etched on his face is obvious even when he teases,"If this is how you're going to get me to eat my vegetables...I'm all for it, Scully."

She doesn't say anything when he indulges in deep fried Oreos and a pulled pork sandwich smothered in barbecue sauce. He is thoroughly enjoying himself and she wants to only encourage him to have a good time. Besides, he did just receive a clean bill of health.

Pride is written all over his face when she wins a stuffed alien for him through one of the shooting games. He recognizes that she's always been a really good shot. It's the reason why he insists that she should be the one to take on the challenge of winning the aforementioned prize. 

When the booth attendant,mouth gaped open in shock, hands her the alien plush, Mulder smirks at him and declares, "She shot *me* once and I'm glad there wasn't an enticing stuffed toy to make her want to do it again."

They walk away laughing, leaving the startled man thinking they're both insane.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Scully?"

Is she ever. The whole day deserves a blue ribbon and every trophy imaginable to commemorate it as 'Best Day Ever'. They're carefree and only focused on each other. They haven't had this kind of fun since Skinner handed her that credit card and they splurged on champagne, steak with lobster, and ended the night making love in a luxury suite with a breathtaking California starry night in the background. That was before he was taken and then found dead only to have him return angry and uncertain of where he fit in.

The awkwardness that ensued since his return was not present today. In fact, there is no awkwardness when he laces their fingers and they walk hand in hand throughout the fairgrounds. His hand also reclaims its familiar spot on the small of her back as he guides her through the Human Body, Our Universe Within Exhibit, the perfect combination of his and hers interests.

When they stroll through the petting zoo, she smiles and coos at the cute wooly lambs while his tender gaze is on her the whole time. It's not the least bit awkward when she stretches and arches her back causing her breasts to brush against him and his arousal presses back on her hip.

She's thankful that he has resisted treating her like she's made out of glass. His attentions have made her feel cherished and desired instead of pitied or unwanted. He's allowed her to feel hopeful again and that hope bubbles to the brim when his hand reaches over to caress her swollen belly.

"I'm having a great time, Mulder," she grins from ear to ear.

"And the baby...is he...or she," he adds quickly,his hand still continuing its tender ministrations. "Uhh...Is the baby having a good time?"

The baby kicks at his palm and Mulder's face lights up. She can't stop smiling at him, her chest bursting with love for him and their child."I think that's a definite yes."

As wonderful as this day has been, the fatigue associated with the weight of the child inside her is starting to make her back ache and her feet swell. She's tired.

By now, Mulder senses her exhaustion but doesn't say anything. Instead he looks at her with a sad puppy-dog look that pleads to please allow him to make it better for her. 

Suddenly, she realizes that he needs this. His over-protectiveness is not out of a sense of obligation or pity. He is trying to make up for lost time. He wants to do things for her that she should have grown accustomed to him doing since the day she found out about the pregnancy. Things that perhaps, he had already prepared himself to do when he accepted to make a baby with her. Mulder wants to be a father and her non-work related partner. They both want the same thing.

"Mulder," she purrs, her lips forming into a little pout. "My back is starting to bother me."

It's his eyebrow's turn to raise in a questioning look but he chuckles softly and his hands move to her shoulders and then her back.

As his fingertips start their delicious assault on her tired muscles, he leans in and whispers, "You've never been so strong and looked so beautiful as you do now."

"Mmm," she hums, unable to add anything coherent as her body starts to melt under his touch.

"Thank you," he punctuates with a kiss on her temple.

She glances at him, still in a daze but musters the ability to ask, "For what, Mulder?"

Without stilling his hands he leans even closer and says, "For letting me take care of you even though you don't need me to."

She blinks back tears that she blames on pregnancy-related hormones. Mulder's intelligence and instincts are bar-none the most impressive she has ever experienced and the way he understands and knows her is unattainable by anyone else. Nonetheless, he is mistaken. For the first time in all the years she has known him, she gets to tell him he's wrong.

She leans against him so there's even less space between them because it's just not possible to ever feel close enough, unless he's inside her. She turns with the slightest of movements to not hinder his hands from continuing to trace and map out her back. Her hand reaches up to cup his cheek, the thumb softly stroking his skin. "But I do need you, Mulder. *We* need you."

His arms move forward wrapping around her middle with his hands resting on their baby. She brings her hands to rest on top of his. The feeling of his nose nuzzling her ear and then his lips on her neck send electric sparks throughout her body. Feeling impatient, her parted lips quickly find his by turning her head. His tongue makes swift action of her invitation as it tangles with hers causing them both to moan. Its echo reverberates down their throats which only makes the kiss turn hungrier.

Simultaneously, they realize they're still in the middle of the fairgrounds, albeit sitting on a bench censored by the backs of booths and tents. One of his hands trails slowly down to her hip, squeezes and then returns to its starting position on her belly. It's a confirmation that he wants her but that this will have to continue when they get home. She smiles at the thought of him once again having plans for them that she can't wait to partake in. 

She revels in being held in his strong arms, feeling his heart beating against her back, his breath lightly blowing through her hair. His lips are at her ear again, whispering feather-like and gossamer. "This is where I fit in."

Her hands tighten their hold on his. Tears escape her eyes but she's happy when she adds, "That's always been the case and it's never stopped being the case, even while you were gone, but I'm glad you realize it."

"I'm sorry for...not realizing it sooner and...what I put you through."

Her hands start roaming his forearms. When she replies her voice is serious but with a husky and breathy quality that she knows he can't resist. "I understand you needed time. After all you went through...but you're here now and umm I know of uhh...other places where you fit in."

She hears him swallow hard and giggles at his earnest reaction. He helps her stand, his hand instinctively remains holding hers, "I want to go home, Scully. Right.Now."


	2. The Benefits of Napping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Things you said when you thought I was asleep prompt
> 
> Summary: Follow-up to Things You Said With No Space Between Us. NSFW/NC-17. Season 8 after Mulder's return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to my awesome beta: agoodwoman, you are the best <3

The car ride coming home is just as pleasant as the one going to the fair. Mulder holds her hand and the pad of his thumb draws little circles that cause her skin to tingle and a dampness forms between her thighs. 

Their excursion turned out great. They had enjoyed doing something fun and normal without interruptions from the Bureau or anyone else. The stuffed alien that Scully won during a perfect game at the shootout gallery is strapped in the backseat like a cherished passenger. After their special and intimate moment on the bench, it was decided that it was the best way to end their time at the fair. Her pregnant body was able to keep up with all the day's activities but it is definitely time to rest.

They arrive back at her apartment, pleased with how the day had gone, with a mutual desire to be together. Mulder looks at her with hazel eyes that pierce into her soul and his voice is deep with desire when he suggests she should go to bed for a much-needed nap.

His hand rests on the small of her back as they make their way to the bedroom. Being the helpful partner that he is, Mulder loses his shirt, shoes, and jeans quickly. He tenderly removes her sweater and hugs her, his hands roam her back undoing the clasp of her bra. She sits on the bed while he removes her shoes and pants. His hands caress her thighs and legs as her skin is revealed to him.

Once she is lying naked in the comfort of her pillows and comforter, he lowers his head and kisses her deeply before trailing more kisses along her neck and collarbone. 

His lips graze over her breasts causing her nipples to harden and beg for his mouth. She arches her back and pulls his head towards her, moaning when he gently licks her tender nipple. He is torturing her with sweetness and delicacy.

"Oh Mulder," she groans, grabbing his hair tighter in her hand. 

He lifts his head up, smiling brightly and looking smug.

"Is this okay?" he asks, grabbing her breast and squeezing it almost painfully. With his other hand, two of his fingers slip inside her wet folds."How about this?"

"Yes," she hisses, wrapping her hand around his hard length.

"No,this is all about you." 

All Scully could do is moan with pleasure as his face disappears between her legs. She can't see him over her swollen belly, but she can definitely feel him. His tongue gives long delicious swipes along her folds, lapping up the evidence of her desire for him. Her sex is overwhelmingly wet and throbbing.

She reaches down, burying her fingers in his hair while his fingers continue to pump in and out of her. The pressure that is building is exquisite. She bucks her hips as he pulls out his fingers and his mouth fully covers her sex while his tongue moves in and out of her.

 

"Oh God!" she cries out when she feels that burst of energy and warmth, that comes with a great orgasm, travel and contract across her belly. “Mulder!”

Pregnancy has allowed her body to feel it's release in the best possible way. It is different but stronger and the tenderness of her body intensifies all sensations.

She feels him smile against her thigh before he plants a small kiss there.

"Lie down," she says coyly, patting the spot next to her on the bed.

Mulder moves onto the bed and she takes his thick cock in her hand to stroke it slowly. Now it is her turn to enjoy him as she moves onto all fours and takes as much of his hardness into her mouth. Her lips kiss up and down his rigid length and lick the tip, savoring the saltiness that leaks out. His moans only encourage her to go faster.

His head rolls from side to side biting down on his lower lip. She licks, sucks, and tilts her head slightly so that his cock slides against the velvety insides of her cheek like she knows he likes. 

“Fuck...Scully...it feels... so good,” he groans with his hands at his side gripping the comforter for dear life.

With her lips wrapped around his cock, she feels him swell in her mouth and she sucks harder. He explodes and she swallows every last drop of his hot seed.

She is absolutely satisfied but exhausted. Her eyes close shut by their own volition, the exertion of her climax and pregnancy induces this kind of state. Next to her, Mulder rearranges some of the pillows before spooning up against her.

“Tired?” he nuzzles into her neck and his hand rests on her belly.

“A little,” she slurs the words sleepily.

“There's time for a nap before dinner,” he offers with a tenderness in his voice that makes her heart swell.

“Only if you nap with me Mulder,” she barters.

He nuzzles into her neck again then kisses her cheek. “You have yourself a deal, Agent Scully.”

He runs his hand over her bulging belly, tapping at what they determined to be the baby's foot. She smiles when the baby kicks back in response. 

“Are you asleep?” he whispers in her ear but she chooses not to answer him.

Before her pregnancy, she didn't mind Mulder's pillow talk after sex however with a baby growing inside of her she rarely has the energy for it. She feels him shift his position on the bed so that he is slightly leaning over her. His fingers begin to trace small circles on her tummy. The baby shifts around too, kicking her hard in the ribs which makes her grimace silently in discomfort.

“Hey none of that, you'll wake-up mommy,” he speaks softly, his hand continues to caress her taut skin. “You want to know something?”

The baby kicks again but without inflicting pain. He loves the sound of Mulder’s voice - a feeling Scully understands all too well.

“I can't wait to meet you but I am a little nervous because I don't really know a lot about babies. Aliens and government conspiracies yes. Babies not so much.”

She smiles inwardly at the thought of Mulder’s panic face when it comes time to change a diaper. However, his ability to love and single-minded personality will set him up to be a wonderful and devoted father.

“But your mommy will be there and she’ll make sure to tell me what to do. She’s great at that,” he teases playfully, she feels his face leaning over hers to check whether she is still asleep. “She really is great, though. You're going to love her as much as I do.”

Her throat constricts with emotion at the love and sincerity at which he speaks to their unborn child. His large hand covers her belly protectively and the conviction in his voice is evident when he says, “You have to know that I want nothing else but to make you and your mommy happy and I will also do anything I can to protect you. Anything. I love you both so much.”

He places a loving kiss on her belly before settling himself next to her, his lips kiss along her neck and shoulder. She drifts into a restful sleep with a smile on her lips.

When she awakens, the lack of light in the room indicates the passage of time. She can feel him breathing next to her but the rhythm suggests he isn't asleep.

“Mulder?” she whispers. She is hesitant to break up the magic that his words and tender actions have cast in the room.

“Hmm?” he murmurs against her neck. “Did you enjoy your nap?”

“Yeah,” she says breathily and slowly turns her body to face him. “Did you?”

“Slept like a baby cat.”

“Kittens, Mulder, they're called kittens,” she says dryly.

He kisses her cheek. “Semantics.”

She smiles and runs her fingers through his hair. “I love you, Mulder.”

His eyes are an entrancing shade of green as he buries his face in her breasts. “I love you, too.”

“Are you hungry?”

“I could eat,” he smiles warmly.

They order pizza and spend the rest of the night cuddling on the couch not paying much attention to whatever transpires on the TV screen. Their lips and tongues constantly meet with magnetic attraction.

Scully falls into a blissful sleep soon after he insists on burying his face in between her thighs, again. Before she fully surrenders over to slumber she hears Mulder murmur to her belly, “I can't wait to teach you about baseball and the greatest basketball team that ever existed…”


End file.
